


With a Cherry on Top

by moistdrippings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/pseuds/moistdrippings
Summary: Will can't help himself; he wants Hannibal's hand, Hannibal's pain.





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober 2017, for the prompt "spanking."

Will trembled slightly. He dug his fingers into the pillow to mask his shaking; the last thing he wanted was for Hannibal to see. He didn't need him exploiting feelings Will wasn't even sure of himself.

It wasn't fear — or not just fear, at least. He'd been spanked before. He'd liked it. Hell, he'd more than liked it. That was why he'd asked for it, after all. He'd recalled Molly's hand, firm on his skin, taking away everything in his mind one hard smack at at time—

Hannibal's hand touched his bare hip, and Will couldn't stop the flinch. Or not a flinch. His knee jerked, but he pushed automatically into Hannibal's hand, and oh, but that felt like a terrible reflex to have. To jump into the jaws of a lion when pursued by a bear — to ask for more when given pain by someone who didn't usually wait for him to ask for it at all.

Will thought he should say something, anything, to stop. Even just to slow things down, to make sure Hannibal would go easy on him.

He bit his lip. In spite of everything, he didn't want that. In spite of everything, all he wanted was for Hannibal to hurt him in just the right way, to make him forget— forget everything. Everything but Hannibal and the little cottage they were hiding in, with scratchy sheets under his knees and a sickly little dog gaining her strength in the next room, and—

_Smack._

Will's breath left him like it had been Heimliched out. He hadn't even realized how quick and short his breathes had become. It came out jagged and harsh, and he struggled to gather himself in time for the next one—

_Smack._ He didn't have a chance. This time, the breath that left him was more of a sigh, and he felt his world go fuzzy around the edges. He just needed...

"Talk to me," he said. "Please."

Thankfully, Hannibal didn't stop. He smacked Will's thigh, hard, jostling him forward before responding. "What would you like me to say?"

"Anything," Will pleaded. "I just want to know you're there."

_Smack._ "I would think it's rather hard to deny it."

"I want to know that it's you."

A slight hesitation, then, followed by two smacks in quick succession, barely grazing Will's balls. His cock dripped with pleasure. "I wouldn't have expected you to ask for this. Not with our history."

"I didn't mean to," Will said. It was half true. He'd thought about it, but he hadn't had any particular plans to bring it up; it was only that Hannibal had fed and kissed and sucked him off so well, he had wanted, with a full belly and swollen lips and a spit-coated cock, just that little extra thing, to make it perfect. The cherry on top. "But I'm glad I did."

_Smack._ "I am, too. You look..."

Hannibal trailed off. _Smack._

"I look forward to you doing this to me," Hannibal said at last.

Will's cock jerked between his thighs. He hadn't even considered spanking Hannibal; hadn't pictured it, how wonderful it could be to have Hannibal giving in to his hand, too. His thighs clenched and he felt his orgasm coming up on him. He said, "I'd like that. But first, I want you to fuck me while I'm still sore."

They hadn't, yet. He hadn't wanted to. Suddenly, he couldn't imagine not putting himself at Hannibal's mercy, feeling every abused inch of skin while Hannibal took his pleasure. He didn't even know if it would matter if it felt good. He craved it.

Hannibal hit him harder, and he groaned, accepting that as agreement.


End file.
